coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6455 (25th December 2006)
Plot Steve's looking after Amy in the Rovers. Ken, Deirdre and Blanche pop in with a present for her. Liz is outraged when Blanche insists on using their private loo on the grounds they're all family. Eileen, Sean, Violet and Jason spend Christmas at home. They realise that nobody remembered to take the chicken out of the freezer and they've nothing to eat. Gail, Sarah, David, Audrey, Bill, Sally, Kevin, Rosie and Sophie all have Christmas dinner at No.8. David presents Gail with Ivy's diary and reads out loud the bit about Gail wanting to have an abortion. Upset Gail tries to convince David she loves him but he's sceptical. Everyone's embarrassed. Vera's impressed when Molly gets Jack to sit down to Christmas dinner with the family instead of sloping off to the pub. Molly explains to Tyrone how she's training Jack rather like you'd train a dog. Unable to bear the tension in the house Sarah calls for Jason and they go to the Rovers. Bill's horrified when Maureen suddenly arrives from Germany to surprise him. Everyone's shocked, particularly Audrey, to realise that he and Maureen are still very much a couple. To Bill's horror, David tells Maureen how Bill's been having an affair with Audrey. A girl called Emma calls at No.11 with her baby. She hands Eileen the baby explaining that Jason is the father and he can look after her. Eileen's stunned. Jason tries to deny the baby's his. Sarah's furious. Gail and David row. David points out he's sixteen today and threatens to move out. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Maureen Webster - Sherrie Hewson *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Emma - Stephanie Waring (Uncredited) *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *First appearance of Maureen Webster since 3rd October 1997. *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *''Somebody to Love by Queen was used as incidental music over the closing scenes of the episode. *TV Times'' synopsis: A surprise visitor rocks the boat at the Websters and Platts' joint Christmas dinner; and Eileen opens the door to a young mum who claims Jason fathered her child. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,200,000 viewers (3rd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2006 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD